Gallery - Mao
Photo gallery for Mao Jahana. Mao - Episode 4.JPG Mao jahanna 666.jpg|Mao observing Saya and Hagi Blood+15 2.jpg|Mao ask Kaori about Saya and Kai's whereabouts Mao jahana 2931.jpg Blood-706.jpg Blood + épisode 43.jpg Blood + épisode 41 3.jpg Blood + épisode 41 2.jpg Blood + épisode 42.jpg Blood + épisode 41.jpg|Mao and Okamura come to David's apartment after their apartment was blown up tumblr_nb6dzn52sx1rb3mq1o1_1280.jpg|Mao tells Saya that she will stayed with them till the fight with Diva is over tumblr_nawkesXJer1rb3mq1o1_1280.jpg|Mao smiles to Hagi when he bows to her tumblr_naowmoO54o1rb3mq1o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nand4nxqNa1rb3mq1o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nantur9YEV1rb3mq1o1_1280.jpg tumblr_naownyCwkt1rb3mq1o1_1280.jpg|Mao made coffee for David and the others Episode 50 (3).jpg|Mao tell Joel to eat fish with fish bones Mao - Episode 15.jpg Mao (2) - Episode 15.jpg|Okamura show Kaori and Mao about the photo he took in Vietnam when Saya was fighting with Karl Mao (4) - Episode 15.jpg|Okamura show Kaori and Mao an old photo of Saya in Vietnam War Mao (5) - Episode 15.jpg Mao (6) - Episode 15.jpg Mao (7) - Episode 15.jpg|Mao's determination to find Kai Mao - Episode 29.jpg Mao (2) - Episode 29.jpg Mao - Episode 39.jpg|Mao talking to Monique Mao - Episode 41.jpg Mao - Episode 48.jpg|Mao and Julia watching live broadcast Mao - Blood+: Final Piece.jpg Blood+ Final Piece - Mao.jpg Blood+15 3.jpg|Mao ask Okamura whether he knows where Saya and Kai is Blood+15 4.jpg|Mao and Okamura talks about the photos of Saya took by Okamura's Father Blood+28 3.jpg Blood+41 2.jpg|Mao greet Saya Blood+41 4.jpg|Mao and Saya talks about Okinawa and Kaori Blood_41_10.jpg|Mao was furious when she found out Saya was hiding her upcoming 30 years hibernation from Kai and the others Blood_41_12.jpg|Saya made a promise to Mao that she will go back to Okinawa with Mao and Kai after the fight with Diva is over Blood_42_1.jpg|Mao went to see Diva's performance with Okamura at Charlotte Air National Guard Base Blood_mao_1.jpg|Mao and Okamura went to meet David after he recover emotionally Blood_mao_3.jpg|Mao at the library in Paris Blood_mao_2.jpg Mao_jahanna_65555.jpg Mao_jahanna.jpg|Mao remind Okamura about their terms on working together to find Kai and the truth behind Cinq Fleshes Mao - Episode 25.jpg Mao - Episode 25 002.jpg Mao - Episode 28.jpg|Mao and Okamura being locked up by David Mao - Episode 29 002.jpg|Mao demand David to spill out the truth Mao - Episode 37.jpg|Mao argue with Lewis Mao - Episode 37 002.jpg|Mao at Javier's birthday party Mao - Episode 28 002.jpg Mao - Episode 28 003.jpg Mao - Episode 29 003.jpg Mao - Episode 41 002.jpg Mao - Episode 46.jpg Mao - Episode 14.jpg|Mao confront Kato and Kakimoto after seeing them sleeping on the beach when Saya and Kai return to Okinawa Mao - Episode 15 002.jpg|Mao confront Okamura when he approach them after hearing them mentioning "Saya" Mao - Episode 15 003.jpg|Mao sitting in a cafe with Okamura to talk about the photos Okamura took in Vietnam Mao - Episode 15 004.jpg Mao - Episode 15 005.jpg|Mao defend Kaori when Okamura say she is lying about Saya and the others have left Okinawa Mao - Episode 21.jpg Mao and Okamura - Episode 21.jpg|Mao and Okamura was told about the incident happen at the Zoo as well as the girl (Diva) holding a blue rose after the mansion was burned down Mao - Episode 21 002.jpg Blood+ Final Piece - Mao and Kaori.jpg Blood+ Final Piece - Mao and Kaori 002.jpg Blood+ Final Piece - Mao 002.jpg Blood+ Final Piece - Mao 003.jpg Mao, Okamura Raion OP.jpg|Mao in Raion OP Category:Photo Gallery